gwisin_byeolgokfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Family Ghosts
The Go Family Ghosts are a group of ghosts that reside within the Go Family household. They describe themselves as a "family". Synopsis The Go Family Ghosts are first seen when Ahryung wakes up one morning to a ghost with a blood spattered face telling her that she had a nightmare, resulting in her slapping the ghost in the face with a pillow. Several other ghosts then ask her why she feels scared as this is a daily occurrence for her and even explain how they died. As she wonders what she should do with them, the entire family is seen, some members drinking sake while others appear to be playing a card game. While Ahryung recollects memories of her childhood, of first seeing ghosts and of first meeting with Youngsu; two female ghosts berate her, claiming that she is not a loner due to her supernatural abilities but due to her strange personality. The bottom of Ahryung's bed then began to glow and it was revealed to be a relic left by Ahryung's mother, the ghosts then warn Ahryung not to untie the ribbon tied around it. After untying the ribbon and releasing Nachal, the ghosts cower in fear as he glares at them and proceeds to take over Ahryung's body. Members Card Playing Ghosts The Card Playing Ghosts is a group of three young ghosts who are seen playing a card game, presumably poker. The group consists of a small cycloptic ghost with unkempt hair and pointed hair, bearing resemblance to a Yōkai , a small boy with dark hair and eyes which seem to be bleeding and a young girl who is only seen from the back, wearing a dress and has long, black hair. Sake Drinking Ghosts The Sake Drinking Ghosts are two elderly ghosts that are seen drinking sake and discussing Ahryung's neighbour; Mr.Parks' recent suicide, claiming that there will be a new addition to the "family" Bed Ghosts Among the ghosts that dwell within Ahryung's bedroom are two ghosts that live under her bed, one appeared to be a bald ghost with a large gash on his forehead and another whose eyes were the only part of their body that was visible. Headless Ghost A ghost who appears as a severed human head. She has messy long, unkempt black hair and bloodshot eyes, she also has an abnormally long tongue. Scream Ghost The Scream Ghost is a tall, sickly looking figure who has dark eye sockets and few strands of hair on it's head, it also has its hands placed on it's head and it's mouth constantly open, it is unknown whether it is male or female. Hanging Ghost A large ghost is often seen hanging from Ahryung's ceiling. he or she has darkened eyes, a skinny, sickly looking face and black hair which is always draped down because of it's tendency to be upside down. Accident Ghosts The accident ghosts are several ghosts that have died in various accidents or forces of nature, such as one having their own bowels explode and another because they were involved in a car accident. Three Ghosts There are also three female ghosts who appear to be sisters that dwell within the confines of Ahryung's bedroom, there is a small, an average sized and a tall sister. They all have black hair and wear white clothes. Category:Groups Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters